minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper rap
= Creeper Rap is an original song & rap. The song is written by Dan Bull and uploaded on to Element Animation's channel on 31 March, 2014. Lyrics I'm a Creeper Minecraft's Grim Reaper Blowing up blocks like Al-Qaeda Im not a creature that´ll eat ya But I´ll leave ya petrified, Peter Reminds of Minesweeper Clicking on a brick, then you die in the deep Ill find your mine, Im a mine reader Now the mine is mine, its finders keepers Oh hi, im a creeper So nice, nice to meet ya Is that the time? Its time to leave And tick tock tick tock Boom boom boom! I cant stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune Its gonna make my brain go boom boom boom! I cant stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune (pew pew pew) I do what I wanna Move aside, mama Tick tick, im a suicide bomber! I take control, then im gonna Leave a gaping hole, Belladonna Thatll take its tole When im on a quest to invade Detonate your soul! Fizz like lemonade then blow So you better stay indoors Or ill find your mine, when your mining ore Youll be dying, lying in gore Darling, aw, what you crying for? Did somebody break your diamond sword? Im the volatilest sort What a violent force Thatll frighten Spartans hark and hear Leonidas talk When he sees me: ¨Tonight we dine indoors!¨ Boom boom boom! I cant stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune Its gonna make my brain go boom boom boom! I cant stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune Its official, A ballistic missle Couldnt get this result I blow through stone like a six foot chisel So you better shiver when you hear that sizzle Fffffo shizzle! Take a listen! Its a premonition of my mission Death by demolition! If i dont come home theres a sign in my kitchen To describe why im missing: Gone fission White hot raps, I got stacks Sometimes when I die, I drop tracks I got a lot, Ocelot, Fight off cats If im feeling nice, then i might not... BLAST! Boom boom boom! I cant stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune Its gonna make my brain go boom boom boom! I cant stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune My hobbies and interests include going... BOOM BOOM BOOM! # Cut and strip the power cord. Wrap together the neutral and ground wires. Cut the live wire about 6 inches shorter than the neutral/ground. This will reduce accidental shorts. # Cut 2 pieces of thick copper wire, about 3 inches long I used a piece pulled from a household electrical wire (the kind that go in the wall) # Stick the wires in the pickle # Connect the AC power cord to the copper wires. I've used a cheap set of jumper cables between the power cord and the pickle. # Plug the the power cord into an electrical outlet. # Wait for the pickle to glow. It took about 10 seconds to get going. # Unplug everything. # Be careful -- safety first! Category:Element Animation Category:Dan Bull Category:Original Songs Category:Articles that need more information